ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Miles
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Miami, Florida, USA |billed_from = Miami, Florida, USA |trainer = The TNW Academy |current_efeds = |previous_efeds = TNW, NLCW/LCW, PWA, NCW, EHWF, DDW |handler = Chris }} Aiden Miles (Born 18 December 1982 - Miami Florida) is an American professional wrestler currently a free agent. He is best known for being the PWA Ultimate X Champion, TNW X-Division Champion and the last ever TNW Franchise Champion. Aiden Miles is also known for being in some of the most interesting angles and most important stables. History TNW Aiden Miles debuted in Total Non Stop Wrestling on 12 September 2009 after coming through the ranks of the developmental leagues and immediately made a big splash, with his high risk, high impact style, thilling the audiences! Aiden Miles career was slow to start with, as he gained a solid fanbase. He broke through into the mainstream during his bitter personal feud with Criss Nomak. It was revealed that Criss Nomkak had framed Aiden Miles for an arson attempt on Nomak's own family home. Aiden, his long time friend Paul Hunter and his then girlfriend Traci Blaze all took time off from the ring as the investigation began. It took many months, and Aiden even surrendered an X division championship match he had won earlier in the year, to clear his name. Aiden Miles returned a free man, his name cleared, after his friend was found guilty of conspiring to arson, with Criss Nomak, who never faced any legal action for the matter. LCW/NLCW During Aiden Miles hiatus from TNW wrestling, he participated in another federation called / No Limits Championship Wrestling, entering into their developmental league, LCW. Aiden Miles made an amazing debut, pinning the LCW champion Jason D'Angelo in a tag team match! His run continued as he beat Cedro Martinez and even NLCW Hall of Famer Dazz, along with four other competitors in a match for the LCW championship and LCW Hardcore championship. Miles won the match, becoming the new LCW champion, with the runner up Dazz becoming the Hardcore championship. Miles then lost the title a month and a half later to Sean Galen, setting up a brutal feud, which saw Miles come up short in a hellacious Last Man Standing Match! PWA Aiden Miles was involved in one of the most memorable storylines in PWA history, a sexual harassment angle. During a match against Fire, Aiden Miles celebrated his victory by sticking his head in between the breasts of Referee Sasha Brown. This lead to much outrage from the Feminist League of America who threatened to have The Butcher and the PWA thrown off the air, if Aiden Miles wasn't sacked. Week after week, Aiden Miles continued to exploit and harass female employees and more importantly Sasha Brown yet The Butcher agreed with Aiden Miles on his actions, that they where only a bit of fun. Stables * The Brotherhood * The Social Enemies * Project Catastrophe Finishing and Signature Moves Crash Landing (Capture Suplex Backbreaker) '' Showdown (Double Underhook body scissor headlock sleeper)'' * Backflip Exploder Suplex * Leg Sweep/Trip DDT * Reverse Suplex into DDT Flapjack * Backpack Stunner * Belly to back Rolling German Suplex * Springboard Stunner * Spinning Face Lock DDT * Half Nelson Gutwrench powerbomb * Top Rope Diving Knee Drop Moves Attack * Spinning Heel Kick * Super Kick * Forearm * Kick to midriff * Dragon Whip Kick Front Grapple * Belly To Belly Suplex * Diamond Cutter/Ace Crusher * Cradle Piledriver * Jaw Breaker on Knees (See Alex Shelley) * Enziguri Kick * Walk Up Knee Strike * Swinging Inverted Russian Legsweep Back Grapple * German Suplex * Striaght Jacket neckbreaker * Inverted Headlock Backbreaker (See Randy Orton) * Wheelbarrow German suplex * Million Dollar Dream Submission hold * Crisufix pin Running Moves * Running neckbreaker * Victory Roll * Flying Head scissors * Palm Strike (Ala Jushin Liger) * Baseball Slide Headscissors Takeover *Out of the ring* Ground holds * Figure Four * STF * Modified Tazmission * Sharpshooter * Rings of Saturn submission * British Figure Four High Risk * Top rope hurricanranna * Flying Back Elbow * Moonsault * Missile Dropkick * Top rope Summersault leg drop *Booker T's Hangover* * Frog Splash Title History * 1x PWA Ultimate X Champion * 1x TNW Franchise Champion (Last Ever) * 1x TNW X Division Champion Theme music / Sound of Madness by / Shinedown Banner Category:Wrestlers